Anthony's Revenge
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Anthony the alien snake escapes from his prison; the snake shows up on Earth to get revenge on Meek and steals a powerful suit of armor in order to keep up with the meerkat. Meanwhile; Jaime and Rock learn of a lost episode of a TV show starring Gaston and try to view it at home, but are constantly sidetracked by villains.
1. Anthony Escapes

In a space prison; a ton of alien prisoners were in the cafeteria either eating or getting food.

One alien; Anthony the Alien Snake walked over to the buffet and grabbed a tray before going down.

"Today is the day." said Anthony.

He was then given tons of food before walking to a table and sitting down.

"Still planning on your impossible escape Anthony?" said an alien mongoose.

Anthony turned to the snake.

"Oh I'm escaping alright, and when I do, I'm going to visit an old friend." said Anthony.

**Interview Gag**

The Alien Mongoose laughed

"This guy is all talk, he won't escape." said the mongoose.

**End Interview Gag**

"If you're going to escape, then how're you going to do it?" said the mongoose.

"Simple." said Anthony.

He bit the mongoose on the neck, making him gasp in pain.

"I'VE BEEN BITTEN BY A SNAKE." said the mongoose.

Then a ton of guards appeared.

"Get him to the infirmary." said one of the guards.

Anthony grabbed one of the guard's nightclubs and knocked out all the guards before running out of the cafeteria as the prisoner's cheered.

The alarm went off as Anthony ran down the hallways.

**Interview Gag**

The Mongoose is mad.

"Why that no good snake, he used me as a way to get out of the prison." said the mongoose.

**End Interview Gag**

Anthony kept on running through the hallways before entering a hanger and jumping into a ship.

He then started pushing tons of buttons before the ship started up and flew out of the prison.

"Finally, now to set a course to planet Earth." said Anthony.

He chuckled.

Meanwhile on Earth; Meek was climbing up a tree before reaching one branch and sitting down on it.

He sniffed the air and smiled.

"Oh yeah, what a day." said Meek, "The sky is shining, birds are chirping, and I have nothing to worry about."

He then smirked.

"The kind of a day heroes dream about." said Meek.

A vibrating sound was heard and Meek pulled out his phone to see a text from Jessica.

It said: There was a prison break in a space prison.

Meek groaned.

"Of course." said Meek.

He started typing stuff down.

"Meet you there." said Meek.

He sent the message before putting the phone away and pushed the star icon on his gauntlet before his armor appeared and flew off.

At the same prison; Jessica Cruz in her Green Lantern outfit and Mister Terrific were checking out the prison as Meek appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic in the quaza system was terrible." said Meek.

"No surprise there, it's hard enough just to get to Oa through that system." said Jessica.

"Now what're we dealing with?" said Meek.

"Classic prison break, some guy manages to start a riot of sorts and uses it to escape from here." said Mister Terrific.

Meek nodded.

"I see, any injuries?" said Meek.

"Just one prisoner." said Mister Terrific.

Later; the three were in a room looking at the mongoose prisoner who had a bandage around his neck.

"What kind of injury?" said Meek.

Then a security guard appeared and looked at the mongoose.

"He had a very bad bite on his neck. The venom went to his vocal cords, he won't be able to speak for a while." said the guard.

The mongoose is mad.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here." said Mister Terrific.

The guard walked off.

"So, who started the whole thing?" said Meek.

The mongoose just gasped for air.

The group groaned.

"Of course." said Jessica.

Then goggles appeared over Meek's eyes before he showed some holographic images of tons of aliens.

"Try to pick the one who bit you." said Meek.

The mongoose looked at all the holographic prisoners before pointing to one of Anthony.

Meek became shocked.

Later; the three were back in the Watchtower while Meek and Jessica were sitting in the cafeteria.

Meek was still very shocked.

Jessica noticed it.

"What's with you, you've been that way since the revelation of who escaped that prison." said Jessica.

"I know the guy who escaped prison." said Meek.

Jessica became confused.

"Who is he?" said Jessica.

"His name is Anthony; he was a jewel thief and sold stolen goods online. When I met him, he had dumped a girl that had a crush on me and was the daughter of my mentor, his reasons for dumping her was so that he can pull off a job to make tons of money to support her. That was during prom last year, it was happening in a space dome at the time, the two reconciled, but they haven't seen each other because of my mentor forbidding it greatly." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Okay, but he's got one eye? I should feel bad for the person who took his eye." said Jessica.

"You're looking at him." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

Jessica was shocked.

"Whoa, he cut out someone's eye?" said Jessica.

**End Interview Gag**

"If you think I had it bad, you should see how mad Anthony was when I stabbed him in the eye." said Meek, "It was like that one scene from Aladdin with the battle against Jafar when he turned into a giant cobra, and Anthony did pull that off."

Jessica is shocked.

"Seriously wow." She said.

"Yeah, when he finds me, it'll probably be an eye for an eye when he gets to me." said Meek.

With Anthony; he landed his ship in Central Park in New York City before it went invisible and he walked out of the ship.

The snake looked around.

"So this is Earth huh? I can see why aliens like to come to this planet." said Anthony.

He ran off.

Later at nighttime; Anthony appeared at Stark Tower and looked through a window.

He saw some type of suit of armor similar to the Teen Titans GO! version of Slade Wilson's armor, but minus the helmet.

The snake chuckled.

"Interesting." said Anthony.

He then spat out some acid on the window before it melted a hole through the window.

"This will do nicely." He said.

An alarm went off and Anthony ran into the building before grabbing the suit of armor and ran off.

Then Iron Man appeared and saw the destruction.

His helmet opened up, revealing his face.

"Oh for the love of-that suit was a prototype." said Tony.

He then grumbled.

"Who would do such a thing." said Tony.

With Anthony; he was in an alleyway wearing the suit of armor and looking at himself in a mirror.

He then laughed.

"I like this thing." said Anthony.

He then smirked.

"Meek here I come." He said.


	2. No One Like Gaston

In Rock and Jaime's apartment; Rock was sitting on the couch meditating.

Jaime entered the room with a bag of groceries.

"Hey roomie." said Jaime.

But Rock didn't answer.

Jaime became confused and looked at Rock.

"What're you doing?" said Jaime.

Rock still didn't answer.

Jaime groaned.

"Wow he's not attentive." said Jaime.

He then sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to eat all the cinnamon sticks." said Jaime.

Rock opened his eye in shock.

"Oh hell no." said Rock.

"That got your attention. What were you doing anyways?" said Jaime.

"Meditation, it's supposed to calm the mind." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Right." He said.

"Seriously, I've been stressed out lately because of these missions the Grand Councilwoman has been putting me through." said Rock.

"What kind we talking?" said Jaime.

"Guard duty, witness protection, delivery services." said Rock.

"And that's stressful?" said Jaime.

"When you meet the people I've been doing the jobs for, you'll want to meditate." said Rock.

He resumed meditating.

Jaime nodded.

"Understandable." He said

Jaime then pulled out some cinnamon sticks and a soft pretzel with cinnamon sugar before he began eating it.

"Mmm, cinnamon." said Jaime.

He burped.

"Care for one?" said Jaime.

Rock reached into the shopping bag before pulling out a cinnamon sugar soft pretzel and started eating it while still meditating.

Jaime is shocked.

"Wow." said Jaime.

"Apparently he knows more about what's going on then I do." said Khaji Da.

"I do." said Rock.

"And I'm right." said Khaji Da.

Rock finished meditating.

"Okay I'm done." said Rock.

He then turned to Jaime.

"So what's on the itinerary for now?" said Rock.

"Television." said Jaime.

"I'm in." said Rock, "I'm nearly halfway through Rules of Engagement even though that show's been over since 2014."

**Interview Gag**

"Lately I've been catching up on many of Earth's sitcoms, managed to start off with the Munsters, then worked my way up to 2007." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; Rock and Jaime were watching Rules of Engagement.

Rock smiled.

"Yeah, good show, especially since it's got Patrick Warburton and David Spade in it." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"A perfect comedy duo." said Jaime.

"I'm quite fond of the duo of Cheech and Chong." said Rock.

Jamie was confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Potheads from the eighties." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Right." said Jaime.

The TV then changed to a news report.

"Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker." said Tom Tucker.

The two teens groaned.

"Always with the breaking news." said Rock.

"I know." said Jaime

"Famous celebrity Gaston has announced a showing of a lost episode of a TV sitcom called No One Like Gaston to be shown to the public in three days. As many fans of the show recall, it involved a fictional version of the actor living in a huge mansion with his family and neighbors trying to balance his acting life and family life with comical results." said Tom.

"We're watching Rules of Engagement on the Roku Channel, how the hell does a news report manage to interrupt a show being shown on a streaming channel?" said Jaime.

"I'm confused by that as well." Said the scarab.

"Very weird, but that weird sitcom might be promising." said Rock.

"Yeah right." Said Jaime. "That show might make Gaston unpopular."

With Gaston he was sighting autographs when he sneezed and looked around.

"WHO DARES MOCK THE GREAT GASTON!" yelled Gaston.

Back in Rock and Jaime's apartment; Rock was looking on his phone.

"Says on Wikipedia that No One Like Gaston lasted for nine seasons from 1980-1989." said Rock.

Jaime became shocked.

"Wow, how many shows last that long anymore?" said Jaime.

Rock looks at Jaime.

"Not very many." said Rock.

"Dude we've got to see that lost episode." said Jaime.

Rock is shocked.

"What brought this change all of a sudden?" said Rock.

The Teen Hero smirked.

"It's Gaston." He said.

"Can't argue with that logic." said Rock.

The two stood up and walked out of the apartment.


	3. STAR Labs Break In

With Anthony; he was outside the S.T.A.R. Labs building in Metropolis.

"Now this'll be interesting." said Anthony.

He walked to the building and jumped up to the roof before sliding down into an air vent.

The snake turned into his snake form before slithering through the vents.

He went past a room with a huge gem in it before stopping and slithered back to it.

He saw the gem and chuckled.

"Hello beautiful." said Anthony.

He headbutted the cover and slithered down to the floor before turning into his humanoid form and walked to the gem.

"I'm going to make some great money off of you." said Anthony.

He reached for the gem, but was hit by some heat vision and screamed.

The snake turned around to see Superman glaring at him.

"Superman." said Anthony.

"That gem isn't going anywhere." said Superman.

He flew towards Anthony and punched him really hard, sending him crashing through several walls before ending up outside the lab.

The snake groaned.

"Hope this thing's got kryptonite in it." said Anthony.

Superman flew towards the snake again, only for him to pull a small chunk of kryptonite from the suit and hold it towards the man of steel.

The kryptonian became shocked and started groaning.

Anthony chuckled.

"So much for the last son of Krytpon, you should have planned ahead in case something like this happened." said Anthony.

But then some T spheres appeared around him and exploded, sending Anthony flying back a ways.

Mister Terrific appeared and grabbed the chunk of kryptonite before pulling out a lead box and sticking it in the box.

Anthony is mad.

"Mister Terrific What the hell are you doing here?" asked Anthony.

"Superman planned ahead and asked me to tag along." said Mister Terrific.

Anthony groaned and pulled out a tiny pellet.

"This isn't over yet." said Anthony.

He tossed the pellet down and it exploded in a puff of smoke before it cleared off, revealing Anthony was gone.

"Damn, he got away." said Mister Terrific.

Superman stood up groaning.

"Maybe, but at least he didn't get the gem in S.T.A.R. labs." said Superman.

Mister Terrific nodded.

"Indeed, but we'd better keep an eye out for him." said Mister Terrific.

With Meek; he was in the McDuck Mall food court shivering in fear while drinking coffee.

He grabbed the cup and lifted it up to his mouth while his arm was shaking.

Luna saw everything and walked over to the table before sitting down next to her boyfriend and grabbing his cup holding hand and elbow, holding it still before moving the cup to his mouth so that he can drink some of the coffee and set it down on the table.

"There, all better." said Luna.

"Not quite." said Meek, "I've been worked up since yesterday. Another sip."

Luna grabbed Meek's hand and elbow before pushing them up to his mouth so he can drink some more coffee.

"What're you worked up about?" said Luna.

She moved the cup back down.

"It's that snake character Anthony from prom last year, he's escaped prison." said Meek.

Luna is shocked.

"The one eyed snake, he's back?" said Luna.

"Yeah and he'll be coming after me." said Meek, "And it's very disturbing that he's a one eyed snake, literally."

Luna nodded at that.

"I know." She said. "But then again we've see a lot of weird stuff."

"I'm more worried about the fact that the author and co author might start referring to him as the innuendo of one eyed snake." said Meek.

Luna sighed.

"Seriously Meek mocking your creator?" asked Luna.

"Hey if we can mock the co author, we might as well mock the main author while we're at it." said Meek.

Luna did some thinking.

"Can't argue with that." said Luna.

A vibrating sound was heard and Meek pulled out his phone to see a text from Jessica saying 'Your snake friend Anthony just tried to rob S.T.A.R. Labs in Metropolis'.

Meek sighed and texted back 'I'm on my way'.

He looked at Luna.

"Yeah, I've got work to attend to, see you soon." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Okay." said Luna.

Meek walked off.

Later; he appeared in his armor at S.T.A.R. Labs where Jessica Cruz and Miss Martian were waiting.

Miss Martain was eating an Ice Cream Cone.

"I'm here, now what're we dealing with?" said Meek.

He saw the cone and became confused.

"And where did you get that ice cream M'gann?" said Meek.

"Baskin Robbins." said Miss Martian.

Meek nodded.

"Okay." said Meek.

The three entered S.T.A.R. Labs and looked around.

"Anything we should know about Anthony?" said Miss Martian, "Other then you cutting out one of his eyes?"

Meek glared at Jessica.

"She needed to know." said Jessica.

Meek turned to Miss Martian.

"Well, he can turn into a giant cobra, has some poisonous bits, and can spit out acid." said Meek.

Miss Martian nodded.

"Good pointers." said Miss Martian.

The three entered the same room with the same gem and saw the gem.

"So Anthony tried to steal this gem huh? Typical of him, considering he's a jewel thief. But why does S.T.A.R. Labs have this thing?" said Meek, "Does it have tons of power?"

Miss Martian looked at Meek.

"No an employee bought it for his wife's birthday and he's keeping it here." Said Miss Martian.

"Yeah that's foolish, bringing a powerless gem to a for profit laboratory and someone thinking it's really powerful, not a good move. Especially some of Batman's moves." said Meek.

**Flashback**

On the GPD rooftop; the Persona 5 Joker, King Dedede, King K Rool, and Piranha Plant were gagged and tied up.

Batman and Commissioner Gordon were looking at the four.

"You sure these are the guys we're after, because they don't seem like Joker, Penguin, Killer Croc, and Poison Ivy." said Gordon.

Batman glared at the commissioner.

"What're you talking about, of course these are the villains you sent me after." said Batman.

He burped in the commissioner's face.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" said Gordon.

"No." said Batman.

He pulled out a bottle of Samuel Adams and started drinking it.

Then Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) appeared next to the others.

"Yeah, I know these guys." said Robin, "They're friends of mine."

Batman turned to Robin and became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT ROBIN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR AND OUTFIT?!" yelled Batman.

**End Flashback**

"And he tricks people by drinking Ginger Ale." said Miss Martian.

Meek grabbed the gem and inspected it.

He sighed.

"If Anthony is after a gem of any kind, then it's probably best this thing is kept tightly sealed." said Meek.

"How sealed we talking?" said Miss Martian.

"Mystery Science Theater 3000 sealed." said Meek.

Miss Martian is shocked.

"That much?" said Miss Martian.

Meek nodded.

"It's for the best." said Meek.

He then sighed.

"Better seal this thing up now." said Meek.

Later; the gem was in another room before fifty doors closed up.

"There, that should do it." said Meek.

Miss Martian nodded.

"Yeah, better hope no one tries to steal that." said Miss Martian.

"Better go home." said Jessica.

The three walked off but failed to notice Anthony was watching everything.

He hissed.

**Interview Gag**

"I've got to get my hands on that gem, that way I'll be able to make a fortune." said Anthony.

**End Interview Gag**

"Nothing I won't be able to solve." said Anthony.

He then laughed.


	4. Sidetracked

With Rock and Jaime; the two were walking around a Wal Mart doing some shopping.

"What do we need to enjoy ourselves for the Gaston show's lost episode?" said Jaime.

Rock did some thinking.

"Loads of soda, pizza, popcorn, and ice cream." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Okay." said Jaime.

He smiled.

"Oh man, this'll be one of the greatest moments of my life, besides becoming a hero." said Jaime.

**Flashback**

Jaime was confused.

"So let me see if I got this straight your from another planet?" asked Jaime.

"Yeah that's right, I've only had one person from this planet who used my powers once, and someone who took on the mantle without even using me." said Khaji Da.

Jaime nodded.

"Yeah okay." said Jaime.

"Besides it's the least I can do after drying you off." Said Khaji Da.

Jaime looked at the scarab then at a reflection.

He took his shirt off and stood up.

"Alright, do what you got to do." said Jaime.

The scarab grew some legs before climbing up Jaime's back and attached itself to him.

Jaime groaned.

"Could have told me it was going to be painful." said Jaime.

"Yeah I could have." said Khaji Da.

Then the Blue Beetle armor appeared all around Jaime.

He looked at his own reflection as the helmet disappeared.

"Nice, I could get used to this." said Jaime.

But he failed to notice that his father was watching everything in shock.

"WHAT THE F-!" Jaime's father yelled before the flashback quickly ended.

**End Flashback**

"Did you just rip off Spider Man Homecoming?" said Rock.

"Yeah that was bad timing for the both of us." said Jaime.

Rock nodded.

"Okay, that's somewhat odd." said Rock.

He grabbed a two liter bottle of A & W Root Beer before putting it in his cart.

He then smiled.

"This'll be quite the night." said Rock.

"I know." said Jaime.

Later; the two were at a check stand putting their groceries on the conveyor belt.

"That should be everything." said Jaime.

"It better not be, I don't want to have to make a second trip here." said Khaji Da.

Jaime and Rock punched the scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"Quiet you, we're in public in civilian form." Jaime whispered.

"So what?" The scarab asked.

Jaime punched the scarab again.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

The cashier looked at the two teens in confusion.

"OW, GOD, MY BACK IS KILLING ME, AND I'M A TEENAGER!" yelled Rock.

**Interview Gag**

"What, I need to find a way to keep people from finding out that Jaime Reyes is the Blue Beetle." said Rock.

**End Interview Gag**

Rock bent backwards a bit and pulled out an empty plastic bottle and held it behind his back before bending it, without anyone noticing.

The meerkat groaned.

"It's so painful." said Rock.

Later; Rock and Jaime walked out of the store with bags of grocery.

Jaime chuckled.

"Nice performance back there." said Jaime.

"Thank you." said Rock, "It was worthy of an Academy Award."

"No it's not." said Jamie.

"Tell that to this Academy I just got three seconds ago." Rock who was now holding an Academy Award said.

The Hero became shocked.

"How did you?" He asked in complete shocked.

"This isn't really an Academy Award, I just made this out of paper mache." said Rock.

He tossed the trophy away.

"Where'd you find the time to do that?" said Jaime.

Rock smirked.

"You don't want to know." He said.

"Okay then." said Jaime.

The two appeared at a turquoise Ford Fiesta before opening the trunk and stuffing it full of groceries.

"That's everything." said Rock.

His roommate nodded.

"Let's go home before something crazy happens." Said Jaime.

"Yeah, like a bank robbery being caused by Hater." said Rock.

At a bank Hater and his minions were robbing the Bank.

The skeleton laughed evilly.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Hater.

He then smirked.

"I'll show those villains that I am pure evil." He said.

But then a crashing sound was heard and Hater turned to see Jaime in his Blue Beetle armor and Rock in his own armor appeared.

"Hold it right there Hater." said Blue Beetle.

Hater is shocked.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled Hater.

"Just stop what you're doing, and come quietly." said Rock.

Hater became mad.

"NEVER!" yelled Hater.

He shot lightning at the heroes.

But the heroes moved out of the way.

"Life is never easy." said Khaji Da.

"I'll say." Rock said as he took a Blaster out.

Hater is mad.

"Like that'll stop me." said Hater.

Rock fired a round at Hater who screamed in pain and started waving a white flag.

The meerkat groaned.

"Oh come on, that was a non lethal shot." said Rock.

Hater laughed

"I DON'T CARE!" He shouted.

Rock groaned.

Later; a ton of Galactic Federation cops were escorting Hater to a cruiser.

"Takes care of that." said Rock.

Blue Beetle nodded.

"Yeah." He said, "Now we can get home and watch the Gaston episode."

But however; they were now battling a ton of monstrous plants seconds later.

This shocked the two.

"What the?" They asked.

Laughter is heard and Poison Ivy and her best friend Harley was there.

"Oh yeah." Said Harley, "Ride them planty."

Blue Beetle groaned.

"Oh come on." said Blue Beetle.

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted Rock.

**Interview Gag**

First was Blue Beetle without his helmet.

"IS THAT AUTHOR TORMENTING US!" Shouted Jamie.

Last is Rock:

"COME ON!" He shouted.

**End Interview Gag**

Then a Venus flytrap like monster emerged from the ground before biting at the two heroes.

"It's one of those days." said Blue Beetle.


	5. Claiming a Gem

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs; nighttime has fallen and Anthony was sitting on the rooftop of the building.

He looked at his watch to see it said 12:01.

He then yawned.

"Man time flies." He said.

He then turned into his monstrous snake form.

"Time to get that gem." said Anthony.

In the lab; Meek out of his armor and his friends were playing Poker.

He tossed some chips into the center of the table.

"I'm all in." said Meek.

Miss Martian who was in a dog form smirked.

"You don't got nothing good." said Miss Martian.

Meek turned his cards around, revealing red hearts of ten, jack, queen, king, and ace.

"Then what's this?" said Meek.

Miss Martian is shocked and howled.

"By the way why are you in dog form?" asked Meek.

"The dogs playing poker gag, it seemed interesting." said Miss Martian.

"Would it have been the same if we were playing pool?" said Jessica.

Miss Martian glared at Jessica.

"No I'd be a cat for that." She said, "Have you seen that School House Rock episode Number 9?"

"No just the film with Jack Black." said Jessica.

Miss Martian became confused.

"Who?" She asked.

"Actor, singer, lead to the band called Tenacious D." said Meek, "Claimed to be the greatest band on Earth. That School of Rock show was based off of the film."

Miss Martian nodded.

"Okay." said Miss Martian.

Then some slime fell on the ground, creating tons of gas that knocked out the three.

Anthony slithered into the room from the air vents chuckling.

"To easy." said Anthony.

He turned into his humanoid form and approached the door leading to the gem.

He then smirked.

"I'll get that gem yet." He said.

He then spewed tons of acid on the door, melting it and revealing another door.

"One down, 49 more to go." said Anthony.

He spewed out more acid on the second door, melting it to reveal another door.

"This will take a while." said Anthony.

Thirty minutes later; Anthony had managed to melt down 48 doors before spewing acid on the 49th door, making it melt.

"Finally, one more left." said Anthony.

He then spits his acid out.

The last door melted and Anthony walked into the room and grabbed the gem.

"You'll get me a huge beach house and a trip to Universal Orlando." said Anthony.

He started to walk off, but was grabbed by a conscious Meek.

"Gotcha." said Meek.

Then Jessica and Miss Martian woke up.

Anthony became shocked.

"What, but how?" said Anthony, "I spewed knockout gas acid into the room."

"We took a universal pill to keep from being knocked out." said Jessica.

"Yeah you snake." Said Miss Martian. "Also yo Mama is so ugly she ya w birth to you."

Everyone looked at Miss Martian.

"What?" She asked.

"I think it's best to say that we overdid these mama jokes." said Meek.

Anthony spat some acid at Meek who moved out of the way.

"Nice try Snake." said Meek.

Anthony is mad.

"CURSE YOU MEEK!" He shouted and pulled a snake sword out.

He slashed at Meek who simply went Bounty Hunter armor and blocked the blade with a hand.

"Nice try Anthony." He said.

Anthony smirked and used his snake tail to smack Meek causing him to fall.

"MEEK!" shouted Miss Martain

She flew towards Anthony and started punching him several times, only for the snakes eye to change from blue to yellow several times, causing Miss Martian's eyes to do the same thing as well.

"You are under my control, now kill your-"Anthony said before his eye was hit by a repulsor ray, making him scream, "MY EYE!"

Miss Martian shook her head.

"What happened?" said Miss Martian.

Meek smirked.

"To much." said Meek.

Anthony hissed but his mouth was covered up by a green energy muzzle made by Jessica's ring.

Jessica smiled.

"Beat that." said Jessica.

Anthony pulled out a yellow sharpie before putting it between the energy and him, making the green energy disappear, shocking Jessica.

"Oh boy." said Jessica.

Anthony turned into his monstrous snake form and swallowed the gem before slithering into the vents.

The others noticed it.

"Damn, he got away." said Miss Martian.

"Eh, I wouldn't be to certain he'll get far." said Meek.

The girls turned to Meek in confusion.

"Why?" said Jessica.

Meek smirked and pulled out an iPad, revealing a map and a beeping red dot on it.

"I placed a tracer on him without him knowing about it." said Meek.

Jessica and Miss Martian laughed at that.

"Genius." said Miss Martian.


	6. More Distractions

Back with Rock and Blue Beetle; the two had battled Bane and his venom tube was on the ground.

"Unbelievable." said Rock.

"I know." Said Blue Beetle, "Babe just spoiled End Game for everyone."

"What an asshole. Sure we all saw that stuff coming, but still." said Rock.

"What's next spoiling the ending to Aladdin?" asked The Beetle Hero.

"Even I'm mad at that." Said the Scarab.

"Wouldn't be spoiling if we already saw the animated film." said Rock, "Might be different, but the plot'll be the same."

He looked at his watch.

"Oh shit, it's past midnight." said Rock.

Jamie looked at Rock as his Blue Beetle helmet disappeared.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"We missed the entire lost episode of No One Like Gaston." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

"Unbelievable, a whole day wasted fighting villains." said Jaime.

"That sucks." said Khaji Da.

**End Interview Gag**

"This could not get any worse." said Jaime.

Just then a Meteor came down and a explosion is heard.

"That had better not be at our apartment." said Rock.

Later; they were at an apartment building that was in ruins with the same meteorite crashed through.

"Nope, it isn't our apartment." said Jaime, "Because ours is next to this building."

He pointed to another apartment building.

The Meteor then sprouted Legs, Arms, A Monterey's Head and roared.

Rock groaned.

"Seriously?" asked Rock.

"Let's do this." groaned Blue Beetle as his helmet reappeared.

The two ran towards the monster.

The monster saw the two and roared in anger.

"Let's hope things done get worse." Said Rock.

He held his hands out as blasters appeared before he started firing at the monster.

Blue Beetle flew into the air.

The monster roared in anger before spewing out some slime on the two, sticking them to the ground.

"I've no quarrel with you, just the person who spoiled Avengers Endgame for me." said the monster.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait this is about spoiling the ending to Avengers EndGame?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Yep." Said the monster.

"Please who hasn't spoiled that ending?" asked The Scarab.

"Well if you want the person who ruined Endgame, he's right over there." Rock said while pointing to Bane who was still loosing venom.

The monster turned to Bane.

"Thanks." said the monster.

He walked over to Bane and started stepping on him in anger.

"Well, this should be better then some lost episode of an eighties sitcom." said Rock.

"Agreed." said Blue Beetle.

Their helmets disappeared as they sat down on a bench and started drinking some soda.

"Good thing we had it recorded." said Rock.

Jaime turned to his roommate.

"You programmed the DVR to record No One Like Gaston?" said Jaime.

Rock groaned.

"Yeah before we left." said Rock.

"Wow, smart." said Jaime.

"Yeah I know." said Rock.

Then a ton of people who were cos playing at Marvel characters appeared.

"Pardon us, but do you know the location of the guy who spoiled Endgame for us?" a cos player dressed as Spider Man said.

Rock pointed to Bane who was still being stepped on.

"Right there." said Rock.

The Fans smirked.

"Thank you." said a cos player dressed as Drax.

The fans screamed in anger before running to Bane and started beating him up.

"Question, should we watch Endgame, or just consider this the sequel to Infinity War?" said Khaji Da.

"We should watch EndGame." Said Jamie.

"Good because I managed to get a bootlegged copy of it." said Khaji Da.

Jaime is mad.

"You seriously did that?" said Jaime.

"I'm alien technology, what'd you expect?" said Khaji Da.

Rock and Jaime both punched the scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"Let's go to the theater instead to see it." Said Rock.

Khaji Da growled.

"Fine." said Khaji Da, "Only problem is the theaters are closed now."


	7. Defeating Anthony

With Anthony; he appeared on the rooftop of the Daily Planet with the diamond.

"Yes, now to find a schmuck who'll pay me good money for this thing." said Anthony.

Then Meek's group appeared.

"Hold it Anthony." said Meek.

The snake turned to the three in shock.

"You, but how?" said Anthony.

"We put a tracking device on the gem." said Miss Martian.

Anthony hissed in anger before setting the gem down and kicking it away and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it meerkat, no weapons, no powers, nothing." said Anthony.

Meek pushed the star icon on his gauntlet, making his armor disappear before taking it and his jacket off and giving them to Jessica.

"Alright." said Meek.

The two ran towards each other and started sparring with each other, blocking each other's attacks.

Anthony hissed.

He got ready to bite Meek, only for the meerkat to grab the snake and toss him into the door leading into the building.

Anthony groaned.

Meek leaped towards Anthony and got ready to kick him, only for the snake to move out of the way.

Jessica and Miss Martian were eating lots of popcorn and drinking soda.

"This is better then a movie." Said Miss Martain.

"Agreed." said Jessica.

Meek and Anthony continued sparring.

"GO MEEK!" shouted the female heroes.

Meek grabbed hold of one of the snakes hands before kicking him several times before letting go, sending him rolling to the gem.

Anthony grabbed the gem.

"Get back, I'll destroy this gem, I will." said Anthony.

Meek smirked.

"Go ahead, I dare you, in fact, I triple dog dare you." said Meek.

A thunder sound was heard and Anthony appeared in Dare Ceberus's lair.

"You have been triple dog dared." said the left head.

"You may accept the dare." said the right head.

"Or forever live here with the McDerrmots." said the middle head.

Anthony became confused.

"There a catch?" said Anthony.

"They're boring." said the middle head Cerberus.

"I accept the dare." said Anthony.

He then reappeared on the Daily Planet before slamming the gem on the ground, destroying it.

"Oh well, at least I'll be able to make tons of money through small gems." said Anthony.

He picked up one of the chunks before it turned into dust, shocking him.

"What the?" said Anthony.

He picked up several chunks before they all turned to dust.

"The gem was fake." said Anthony.

Meek started laughing as the girls joined in as well.

Anthony is pissed.

"What're you laughing at?" said Anthony.

"You really think we'd just let you take the gem? We knew you'd be back for it, so we replaced it with a fake to lure you into the open." said Meek.

Anthony became shocked.

"What, then where's the real gem?" said Anthony.

"The guy who kept it in S.T.A.R Labs took it home with him." said Jessica.

Anthony is shocked.

"No, I was fooled." said Anthony.

"Not only that." said Meek.

Then a ton of spaceships appeared around the group.

Later; some aliens were escorting Anthony into a cruiser.

"ILL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BLASTED HEROES!" shouted Anthony. "WAIT AND SEE!"

"Yeah, and I'll be waiting for you." said Meek.

Anthony was pushed into the cruiser before the door was closed and flew off.

"Anyone up for some ice cream?" said Meek.

The two girls nodded.

"Okay." said Miss Martian.

"I could use a Hunka Hulka Burning Fudge." Said Jessica.

Miss Martian looked at Jessica.

"That's a thing?" She asked.

"Apparently." said Meek, "Unless it's being sold only in a convenience store."


	8. Seeing the Show

At a convenience store; Meek, Jessica, and Miss Martian walked out of the store with pints of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream.

Meek had a pint of Phish Food, Jessica had something called Hunka Hunka Burnin Fudge, and Miss Martian had a pint of The Tonight Dough.

'Man this Hunka Hulka Burnin Fudge is Hulktastic." Said Jessica

"Matter of opinion." said Meek.

"I tried it and it is good." Said Miss Martian.

"Same here." said Meek.

Later; the three were sitting on a bench eating their respective ice creams.

"Should we be worried if Anthony does return?" said Miss Martian.

"Nah we can handle him." Said Meek.

"I hope you're right." said Jessica.

Meek chuckled.

"I am right." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"The next time Anthony shows up, he'd better be prepared for me." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Meanwhile with Anthony; he was pissed.

The snake was being escorted to a prison cell.

"Alright, solitary confinement for you pal." said a prison guard.

"Go To Hell Mario." Said Anthony.

"How'd you know my name?" asked The same guard.

"Your uniform says so." said Anthony.

The guard looked at his uniform to see that Mario was written on the left chest part.

**Interview Gag**

"I should have gotten a different name." said Mario.

**End Interview Gag**

Anthony was then thrown in a cell and the guards laughed at him.

"Try getting out of that cell." said the second guard.

The two guards walked off.

Anthony hissed in anger.

Meanwhile back on Earth; Rock and Jaime were in their apartment watching a tv show that Gaston was in.

"So this is what No One Like Gaston was like huh?" said Rock.

"Apparently." said Jaime.

"_Honey, have you seen my 500 pound weights?_" Gaston's voice said from the TV.

Rock chuckled.

"So good, so good." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Indeed." said Jaime.


End file.
